


Never Invisible

by moo534



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dom Robb Stark, Forest Sex, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Self-Harm, Sub Jon Snow, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo534/pseuds/moo534
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you aware that I see everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Invisible

 

It was soon time for him to leave for the wall yet the only thing people could think about was the banquet happening in the name of King Robert, it gave him the perfect chance to escape to the forest and find peace.

Jon sneaked out when the banquet was at its merriest point and filled with drunks, Ghost staying close to Jon's side once he ventured past the stable where Ghost and Grey-Wind would sometimes play when their masters were occupied. Jon walked steadily on the non-snowy ground, towards the neighboring forest, retracing his steps back to his place of isolation; where he belonged.

He stopped in front of a small lake on the opposite side of the forest, before sitting down to rest against an old tree, staring out and across. Once Ghost had gone of to play like normal, Jon drew his small knife which he kept sheathed in his thigh pocket. He slowly turned it in his fingers before testing it on his upper arms, making his arms almost look like he got attacked by bandits.

_Almost._

Jon cleaned the knife on the inside of his cloak, before putting it back away into his pocket. He pulled his cloak in tighter before having it flung back open again. Brown met blue.

“Snow, what do you think you are doing?!” Robb Stark yelled, tearing away Jon's cloak away from him and chucking it on the ground beside them. Jon could not think of any lie that would get him out, he would be forced to admit a truth he did not want to admit, so Jon quickly tried to stand up but was forced back down.

“I can explain, Stark!” Jon panicked, thinking of any possible excuse, “I was attacked by bandits!”

“Lies.” Robb snarled, pushing Jon to lie down on the torn away cloak and scattered leaves. Robb pulled Jon knife out of his pocket and cut off Jon's clothes, leaving Jon half-naked, “Grey-Wind alerted me, I knew something was wrong and that is why I have followed you every night but this stops now! You are not invisible to me.”

Jon could not do anything, he allowed his brother to tend to his wound by using the remains of Jon's clothes. Robb had finished attending to his brothers wounds but had yet to move from his towering position, he brought his head closer to Jon's and rested their foreheads together before melding his and Jon's lips together.

“Do you want to do it, Jon?” Robb asked bluntly, rubbing his crotch against Jon's, smirking at the virgin-like moans coming out of Jon's mouth.

“We-We are in a forest, won't that be uncomfortable?” Jon questioned, almost shyly he took a glimpse of Robb's face and Jon swore he saw his smirk get wider and become more smug, “The marks you always leave will make it obvious that I would have been in the forest doing... 'things' with you...”

“Good.” Robb never gave a proper answer before quickly diving into the crook of Jon's neck and starting to nip, kiss and bite it; leaving any mark to show everyone at the wall that Jon Snow was already claimed, “Do not worry, I will make sure you leave for the wall with a limp.”

Jon tried to cover his mouth to muffle his moans as the cold air suddenly hit him everywhere but his hand was forcefully pulled away.


End file.
